


Privilegios

by Cheesegorath



Series: De Zorros y Lobos [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, blood sex, very evil karma courier
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesegorath/pseuds/Cheesegorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vulpes… —decía su nombre como un gemido, una invitación— ¿Alguna vez te has sentido privilegiado?"<br/>La mensajera visita a Vulpes en su tienda, después de haber concluido una misión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privilegios

**Author's Note:**

> Uno: este es el primer smut que escribo en mi vida  
> Dos: a huevo tenía que ser de mi SickTP  
> Tres: Este fanfic está enteramente dedicado a Lactosita bonita Priorcita Lobita Maionesita, con la cual me metí a un mundo de pecados del cuál no sé si saldré. Te amo muchito, beibe.

Cheesegorath’s

_Privilegios_

La noticia le llegó tan rápido como la explosión. La mensajera había realizado otro trabajo impecable para la legión.

Tenía dos tareas: eliminar el monorriel de la NCR y liberar a un centurión que había sido capturado, ambas realizadas a la perfección. Era una sombra de influencia latente, un rumor que corría de boca en boca, un símbolo de venganza, refinamiento, letalidad y feminidad. Una mujer que tenía definidas sus metas y hacía todo por conseguirlas.

Desde la primera vez, había visto algo diferente ella. No temía, no bajaba la voz, decía exactamente lo que pensaba. Decidió unirse a la Legión, él aún no entendía por qué lo hizo, dada su condición de mujer. Era una excepción andante. Un misterio que pedía a gritos ser descifrado, un demonio de degeneración. La sola idea de su existir le provocaba una malsana obsesión, un deseo por poseer la verdad sobre ella. Poseerla.

Un aroma a sangre seca y tierra embriagó su tienda, y no pudo evitar subir la mirada para observarle. El cabello rubio que caía sobre sus hombros, los ojos azul oscuro y la sonrisa maliciosa, soberbia que siempre vestía. Había sido visitado por algo que por más que lo anhelara, no podía controlarlo. Quiso concentrarse en pensamientos rectos, pero su figura adornada con su usual vestido ensangrentado le hacía desvariar, consentir ideas extrañas que prefería negarse. A pesar de su enmarañada mente, pudo mantenerse inexpresivo frente a ella.

—Vaya, pero si es la mensajera favorita de la legión. Buen trabajo.

Ella se acercó. Esa forma en que movía las caderas al andar, en que su cabello se ondeaba con el viento y en que sus ojos le miraban fijamente, no podían incitarle más. Ella era el maldito enemigo, la disolución, todo lo que le repugnaba. Sin siquiera preguntar, se sentó en su escritorio, cruzándose de piernas y brazos.

—Dios, Inculta, basta con las falsas adulaciones. Vine porque cuando acepté tu tarea me dijiste que al terminar me reuniera contigo.

Había olvidado por completo ese detalle. Estaba acostumbrado a que sus subordinados le reportaran, pero ella no era un esbirro, y no tenía por qué estar ahí. Seguía con esa mueca sagaz que parecía retarle. Caminó hacia ella, inconscientemente. En qué momento había llegado ahí.

—Sólo era para que te reportaras conmigo, saber que todo había salido como era de esperarse. Protocolos.

Cuando estuvo tan cerca como para tocarla, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por toda la tienda, buscando algo. Su dedo anular señalaba imprecisamente, se mordía el labio, concentrada.

—Puedo preguntar, ¿Qué haces? —inquirió él, barriéndole con la mirada.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí está! —volteó para observarle por un momento y se agachó frente a una caja de Sunset Sarsaparilla. Cogió dos.

Caminó de nuevo a él y le entregó una. Si hubiera sido otra persona, lo habría tomado como un insulto, pero era ella. Temeraria como siempre, descuidando las consecuencias. Destapó su botella y comenzó a beber desesperadamente, haciendo que pequeños hilillos bajaran su mentón, cuello, pecho… Hizo todo lo posible para concentrarse en sus ojos, para sacarla de sus pensamientos. Cuando ella hubo terminado, suspiró.

—Mierda, tenía horas sin líquidos, ya no lo soportaba. —jadeaba, parecía haber encontrado el placer máximo en una Sarsaparilla.

Pero sabía que estaba jugando con él, le estaba tentando.

—No tenemos más asuntos que discutir por ahora, mensajera, puedes retirarte. —siseó, yendo contra todo deseo. Debía controlarse.

La mensajera ladeó su cabeza y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio de la misma manera. Suspiró, encogiendo los hombros. Frunció el ceño.

—No quiero irme. Quiero aprovechar esta rara oportunidad para hablar contigo.

Con los ojos fríos, clavó su mirada en ella, ¿de qué tenían que hablar? Nada. Supuso que conocía las historias sobre Vulpes Inculta, pero le daban igual. Estaba sola en su tienda, a merced de él, en medio de un lugar donde las mujeres no tenían salvación. Y quería mantener una conversación con él.

—Si se tratan de asuntos de la legión, sugiero que hables con Caesar, él estará gustoso de hacerlo.

Ella chasqueó la boca y la abrió de par, relamiéndose los labios. Le estaban atrayendo, como un imán, quería probarla. Pero obedecía su sentido del deber muy bien.

—No, no, por dios. Joder, qué aburrido eres—lanzó una pequeña risita—-. Simplemente quiero hablar contigo, conocerte, ¿sabes? Fuiste el primer legionario que se dirigió a mí, _y parece que durante mucho tiempo no me quitaste los ojos_ _de encima_ , maestro espía—dio un sorbo pequeño a su sarsaparilla, con un gesto asqueado—. Mierda, mataría por una cerveza ahora mismo.

Disoluta. Corrupta. Crápula. Tres palabras para describirla. Pero él vio una pequeña oportunidad en todo aquello, de poder _desnudarla_ hasta que no quedara nada de ella. Conocerla a fondo, sin dejar un solo rincón en su mente cerrado, algún recoveco de ella sin inspeccionar. Los poderosos ojos de Caesar se fijaron en ella desde el momento en que se posó frente a él, pero fue su deseo por lo desconocido aquello que le incitó a seguirle. 

De nuevo sus pensamientos se estaban mezclando.

—¿Ah? ¿Conocerme? Sólo si me permites lo mismo. —lo había dicho, sin vuelta atrás.

Ella torció la boca y movió su dedo, indicándole que se acercara.

—Entonces perfecto. Ven, siéntate a mi lado. Me pone de nervios que estés de pie, esto no es ninguna formalidad.

Hablaba calmada, olvidándose por completo que estaba frente a un legionario. Se sentó, pero lo hizo en la silla de su escritorio, haciendo que la mensajera volteara. Tenía que subir la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos fieros, la indignación se apoderó de él. Ella estaba jugando a estar encima.

—-Sé, Vulpes Inculta, que eres una persona fría, despiadada, sin empatía que daría todo por la legión—hizo una pausa, mirando hacia arriba, como buscando palabras—. Pero sinceramente no entiendo por qué de todas las personas en el estúpido desierto de mierda, te empeñaste en posar tus ojos en mí.

Le miraba inquisitivamente, esperando respuesta. Mierda, ella iba directo al punto, al juego. Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, su primer atisbo de expresión, había comenzado a maquinar un plan para quebrantarla.

—Mensajera, te creí más inteligente, ¿No es obvio? Apareces de la nada, y en vez de horrorizarte ante mi trabajo, me dices que es una puta obra de arte —esas fueron las primeras palabras que le dedicó—, como hombre de la legión me sentí interesado. Además, tenías la misión de esparcir la verdad de los hechos en Nipton—bebió de su Sarsaparilla—. Me intrigaba saber qué dirías, cómo te referirías sobre los hechos, esperaba que todo fuera una facha y en realidad estuvieras horrorizada de nosotros, de mí. Pero te mantuviste neutral, mujer.

»A Caesar le llegaron rumores de una mensajera que mataba a todos los que se le ponían en frente, caminaba sin miedo por el desierto como si se tratase de su casa. ¿Cómo no iba a posar sus ojos en ti? Y yo soy sus ojos, sus oídos. Él ordena, yo obedezco. Me dictaminó seguir tus pasos.

Ella terminó su Sarsaparilla y la depositó a su lado, suspirando pesadamente, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Entonces es cierto lo que dicen algunos reclutas, cuando hablas de algo, _no paras_. —Se echó a reír, divirtiéndose con la mirada de irritación del legionario.

Una mujer le acababa de decir tajantemente lo que muchos no se atrevían por miedo, altiva y sin medir las consecuencias. Quiso golpearla, humillarla, pero era un maldito demonio y probablemente eso era lo que buscaba, no tenía caso. Siguió inexpresivo sin bajar su mirada, ella comenzó a columpiar sus piernas.

—Soy un hombre que se apasiona hablando, ese es mi trabajo.

La mensajera volvió a relamerse los labios y se acomodó el cabello rubio detrás de las orejas, para observarle mejor. Se estaban comiendo con aquellas miradas intensas que decían todo. Ella jugaba y él caía dentro de su pequeña y estúpida trampa.

—Ya veo que sí, Vulpes—dijo la mensajera con tono sarcástico y suspiró después—. Buenas respuesta, pero no era la que esperaba. En fin, te toca preguntarme algo.

Bebió de su sarsaparilla, analizando las posibilidades, sin embargo, decidió irse por su duda más básica.

—¿Por qué la legión?

Ante la pregunta, la mujer sonrió maliciosa y se acomodó, sentándose más atrás, juntando las piernas. El legionario se percató de que había elevado su vestido un poco, intencionalmente, pero no iba a decirle nada. Quería probar su autocontrol. Sin embargo, no se molestó en disimular la mirada. Y ella se percató.

—Vulpes… —decía su nombre como un gemido, una invitación— ¿Alguna vez te has sentido privilegiado?

Él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió discretamente.

—Todos los días, mensajera. Me siento privilegiado de trabajar para Caesar y poder esparcir su palabra —iba a hablar más, pero decidió cortar sanamente—, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Oh, nada, era un _preliminar_ —volvió a reír y continuó antes de que Vulpes abriera la boca—. Me siento privilegiada de estar en la legión, y no estoy mintiendo… ¿cómo ponerlo? — Comenzó a tamborilear con sus dedos—, ah, ya. Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, empezando porque nos gusta hacer mierda a la gente.

Sin previo aviso, ella subió una de sus piernas al pecho de Vulpes, hundiendo su tacón en él. Su corazón se aceleró al ver sus ojos maliciosos, exquisitos. Podía sentir cómo sus manos temblaban, quería tocarla, acariciarla, besarla, quería hacerla suya, se creía explotar e ignoró la presión que en su entrepierna, producto de su deseo, obsesión. Sin embargo, iba a soportar y se mostró lo más imperturbable posible.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, mensajera. No existe nada más placentero que el sufrimiento de los degenerados. —le dio la razón, impasible.

—Oh, _claro que lo hay_ —volvió a sonreírle pícaramente, hundiendo más su tacón en él, jugueteando, para después soltar un suspiro—. Pero eso no es lo que me concierne. La legión me da esa diversión que tanto he deseado, justificada. Me encanta bañarme con la sangre de mis enemigos.

Era una maldita enferma, una degenerada de mierda, una disoluta. Pero sus palabras, su sed de violencia le habían hecho desearle más, aumentar un poco su respiración. Su sangre fluía intermitentemente a sus parte más íntima, pero mierda, tenía que aguantar, era su meta: cansarla de su propio juego.

Vulpes tenía otra pregunta y no iba a desaprovechar la situación.

—Me sorprendes, mensajera, en verdad lo haces. Pero mi duda no se ha disipado, ¿Por qué la legión? ¿Por qué aliarte, siendo una mujer?

Ella rodó los ojos y resopló.

—Vulpes, piensa en las mujeres de la legión, todas son esclavas. Son utilizadas como objetos sexuales e incubadoras vivas, rebajadas mucho más que al ganado—en vez de horrorizarse, estaba sonriendo, y él también fue cómplice de ese gesto—, mírame—se irguió, ejerciendo más presión sobre su pecho—-, ¿Imaginas a una esclava en la posición en la que estoy? Es imposible, no tendría el valor necesario, y le esperaría una hermosa cruz—al momento en que ella hizo una pausa para morderse el labio, Vulpes meditó sus palabras, tenía razón. Nunca se habría imaginado que tendría a una mujer en esa posición, retándole sin miedo a los castigos—-. ¿Te vas a acabar la puta sarsaparilla? No la has tocado y muero de sed.

Él negó con la cabeza y extendió su brazo hacia ella, quién sin quitar la pierna, la tomó rápidamente. Bebió y de nuevo el líquido cayó sutilmente sobre su cuerpo, él cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos, quería lamer la bebida dulce. Quería probarla cada vez más.

Continuó.

—Aquí yo no soy una mujer, soy _la_ mujer. Estoy por encima de todas y de la gran mayoría de los legionarios, que tienen que pedir permiso para entrar a la tienda de Caesar. Joder, Vulpes, qué puto privilegio… puedo entrar a su tienda, conversar tranquilamente con él, leer sus libros sobre el imperio romano… Mierda, hasta puedo comer carne de Brahmin entre los decanos, mientras las esclavas comen mierda y se matan como mulas de carga —ensanchó más su sonrisa, Vulpes pensaba que era perfecta y su forma de pensar tan cínica… maldita sea, quería poseerla ahí mismo—. Estoy en un maldito pedestal, Vulpes. Estoy en un trono de privilegios. He ahí tu respuesta.

—… una respuesta que nunca esperé, ciertamente. Vaya que eres interesante, mensajera. Creo que te toca.

Ella se alzó el vestido más, dejando poco a la imaginación de Vulpes. Emitió una risita malvada.

—¿Prometes contestarme con la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

Vulpes se relamió los labios de deseo, hambre carnal.

—No tengo nada que ocultar.

Presionó su tacón contra él todo lo que pudo, abriendo su otra pierna, de modo que el legionario pudiese ver sus muslos perfectos y sus bragas negras con encaje, _puta enferma degenerada_. Él protestó, ya estaba cansado de jugar a que ella tenía el control.

_—¿Me deseas, Vulpes?_

Dejó escapar un pequeño gimo de sorpresa, mantuvo el contacto visual con ella, si bajaba hasta sus piernas, perdía. Esa vez, él sonrió maliciosamente, quería quebrantarla, tomarla en ese momento, pero se estaba retando a él mismo, ¿cuánto podría soportar así?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, mensajera? —preguntó, impasible.

Ella refunfuñó y negó con la cabeza.

—Esa no es la respuesta que quiero—la mensajera paseó sus manos por su cuerpo, disfrutándose. _De qué puto círculo del infierno salió esta disoluta_ —. Volveré a formular mi pregunta: _¿Me deseas?_

_Te deseo._

—Mensajera, no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con este pequeño juegos, pero no sabes dónde te estás metiendo.

Quitó la pierna que estaba haciendo presión contra su pecho y volvió a cruzar ambas, despojando a Vulpes de tan hermosa vista.

Sonrió.

—Sé dónde y _qué_ meterme, no te preocupes por eso —su tono de voz era una bomba de sarcasmo, que cambió a uno más sensual, invitante—, sigues sin responder mi pregunta. Prometiste ser honesto.

La mensajera paseó una mano por su cuerpo, palpando cada pizca de su ser.

—¿ _Me_ … —preguntó de nuevo. Vulpes se puso de pie y se posicionó frente a ella, quién abrió las piernas para dejarle acercar más. El maestro frumentarii ya no se sentía en sus cabales, como si aquella mujer hubiese detonado algo en él, una lujuria contenida que ninguna esclava ni ser corpóreo podía saciar, que sólo un puto demonio como ella podía despertar y calmar—… _deseas_?

La cogió del mentón, subió su mirada, acercándose. Frenó sus labios justo frente a los de ella.

—Puta degenerada de mierda—murmuró, ella gimoteó, atraída por sus palabras—. Te deseo desde el primero momento en que te vi.

Sus labios se unieron en una batalla de besos y mordidas que iban incrementando de rapidez e intensidad conforme pasaban los segundos. Ella le rodeó con los brazos, para atraerlo más, hasta que el pecho de ambos chocó.

Se separaron, la mensajera podía sentir la erección contra su cuerpo e hizo un movimiento de caderas, rozando aún más, lo que hizo gruñir a Vulpes. Quería besarla de nuevo, follarla hasta que llorara, hacerle gritar su nombre, tocar y morder cada rincón de su cuerpo, convertirla en su muñeca.

—Te deseo—de nuevo sus labios se unieron y las lenguas de ambos chocaron en una batalla, la mensajera sabía al licor más dulce mezclado con sangre, seducción, infierno, brujería—, disoluta de mierda.

Entonces ella se echó a reír, tan fuerte que desconcentró a Vulpes. Lo atrajo hacia ella y mordió su cuello, hundiendo los dientes sin cuidado.

— _Lo sabía_ —cuando succionó la piel, ella le obligó a separarse—, te toca.

Mordió su labio inferior, haciéndola sangrar. El gesto del legionario sólo encarnaba todo el apetito carnal que sentía por ella. Había ganado en un juego sucio. 

—te voy a hacer mía.

Ella se quitó la sangre del labio con sus dedos, los cuales metió en la boca de Vulpes, desafiante. Su sangre era caliente, deliciosa, quería más.

—No si antes lo hago yo.

La mensajera, hurgó en los bolsillos de su vestido hasta encontrar su daga, que depositó en las manos de Vulpes, mientras volvía a besarlo.

—Demuéstrame cuánto me deseas, maestro frumentarii. —articuló, distanciándose un poco. Su semblanza denotaba seguridad, libidinosidad, degeneración.

Sin dudarlo, Vulpes cortó su vestido ensangrentado lentamente, ella sólo se limitaba a sonreír pícaramente. Arrancó su ropa fugazmente, dejándole únicamente con el sujetador. Analizó cada parte de su torso, besando las cicatrices que encontraba a su paso. Las frías manos del legionario causaron que su piel se erizara.

La sarsaparilla a medias seguía en el escritorio, era un milagro que no se hubiese caído. Ella la cogió y bebió rápidamente, era la tercera vez que el líquido caía por su cuerpo y por fin Vulpes podía lamerla. Joder, la mujer sabía manipular tanto o más que él. La idea le provocaba repulsión. ¿Una mensajera mejor que él? No podía ser posible, sin embargo, se encontraba besando su torso sin descanso, saboreando cada rincón, lamiendo los hilillos de la bebida. Sus manos estrujaban sus pechos, sus pezones estaban tan duros, de una manera que él nunca había sentido.

Ella se desabrochó el sujetador y lo aventó lejos. Vulpes palpó sus senos, que no eran pequeños, tampoco tan grandes, pero llenaban su mano, lo cual era perfecto.

—¿Me deseas, mensajera? —le regresó la pregunta, recordando que era su turno, subiendo la cabeza para mirarle. Ella no contestó, simplemente sonrió.

Vulpes, ciertamente molesto ante su silencio, realizó un corte con la daga, arriba de su seno izquierdo, la mensajera gimió, ignorante del dolor. La sangre corría por el nacimiento de su pecho y él se aproximó para lamerla lentamente, realizando pequeñas succiones en su pezón, que igualmente mordió sin cuidado, haciéndole gimotear más. Pero en ella no había sufrimiento, sólo placer enfermo, masoquista.

Una pequeña risita traviesa escapó de los labios de la mujer, tocó su herida y lamió sus dedos. Delicadamente, tomó a Vulpes de sus pómulos y levantó su mirada, haciendo que dejara de morder sus pezones. Sus ojos brillaban de triunfo, mientras que los del hombre estaban inyectados en lujuria.

—¿Desearte? ¿Yo? —le apartó un poco, para ponerse de pie—, _tal vez_.

Ella caminó con saltos pequeños hasta la cama, vestía únicamente sus zapatos rojos de tacón y sus bragas negras, Vulpes lo único que deseaba en ese momento era quitárselas para morder sus blancos muslos y su entrepierna sin piedad, estaba impulsado a ver su piel enrojecida gracias al trato que tendría con ella. La mensajera se sentó en la cama y le hizo una seña con el dedo para que se acercara. Obedeció, posicionándose arriba de ella, quién se ruborizó inocentemente.

Vulpes realizó otro corte con la daga, en la parte baja del abdomen, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo su tersa piel ahora ensangrentada, ella se llevó una mano hasta su intimidad, aún protegida por la tela. Vulpes la tomó de la muñeca para que se retirara de ahí.

—No tienes permiso de tocarte.

La mensajera protestó y con esa misma mano, acarició la cabellera del legionario.

—Tócame tú, entonces.

Vulpes, sin dudarlo, la despojó de sus bragas, bajándolas rápidamente. Abrió sus piernas y se colocó en medio, los gemidos de la mensajera eran música para sus oídos. Se sentía un ganador, con semejante mujer completamente desnuda frente a él, que aún no se quitaba ni una sola prenda.

Tal y como lo había planeado, mordió sus muslos dejándolos rojos a su paso, con marcas, los gemidos de la mensajera le incitaban a querer más, más, más. Les hincó los dientes hasta hacerle sangrar, sus dedos buscaron el clítoris para comenzar a masajearlo, mientras su lengua limpiaba la sangre. Ella se movía contra él y su respiración estaba entrecortada de placer.

Embelesada, sudada, mojada y ensangrentada, la mensajera era un delicioso postre. Se dejaba manipular de forma que Vulpes pensó que ella no conocía ningún tipo de dolor. Finalizó sus mordidas con pequeños besos tiernos en cada muslo.

—Cómeme el coño, Vulpes—la mensajera emitió una pequeña risa y se mordió el labio lastimado—, hazme desearte.

Maldita sea. Vulpes estaba tan repugnado como excitado ante la petición de la mujer, estaba seguro de que ella conocía a la perfección que en la legión, darle placer a una esclava de esa forma era una deshonra. Pero ella no era una esclava, en sus palabras: no era una mujer, sino _la_ mujer, al mismo tiempo que el legionario era un obseso que no podía controlar los impulsos que provocaba en él.

Abrazó sus piernas y las atrajo aún más hacia sí, ella emitió un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, apoyándose con sus brazos, la hija de puta quería mirarle, colocó pudo posicionar sus manos en ese trasero tan perfecto y no pudo evitar darle una nalgada, ante la cual ella se irguió. Comenzó su tarea, cerrando los ojos y remolineando su lengua en toda la extensión de su vulva, saboreándola, succionó su clítoris levemente, realizando movimientos circulares. La mensajera se movía de tal forma que le hacía chocar contra ella.

—Mi-mierda. —tartamudeó entre pequeños gemidos que Vulpes le provocaba con cada succión, acarició su cabello, jaloneándolo después.

La penetró con dos dedos, al mismo tiempo que seguía entreteniendo su lengua en el clítoris de la mensajera, era algo que podría hacer todo el día sin detenerse ni cansarse. Ella le jaloneó el cabello más fuerte, dándole pataditas en la espalda, pidiéndole que parece, primero débilmente pero después con un quejido considerable. Vulpes volteó hacia ella, aún con los dedos dentro.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —preguntó molesto, no iba a permitir que una mujer le hiciera eso.

Se mordió el labio antes de hablar, trató de separarse de Vulpes, pero él la sostenía fuertemente. Arrojó una pequeña risa apenada.

—Te dije que me hagas desearte, no quiero correrme tan rápido.—la mensajera frunció los labios.

Con un gruñido, él retiró sus dedos y se incorporó para quedar a la altura de la mensajera. Estaba completamente vestido, pero el sudor hacía que la armadura se le pegase al cuerpo, causando una sensación no muy grata.

Unieron sus bocas en otro enfrentamiento con sabor a metal. Ella le mordió de manera agresiva y tiró de su labio inferior, lastimándole de manera que una línea de sangre corrió por la barbilla del legionario. Obviamente, lamió su líquido carmesí. Ambos parecían estar extasiados por la sangre del contrario.

La mensajera se aferró al uniforme legionario, buscando la forma de arrancárselo. Vulpes se percató de eso y lo desabrochó, sin siquiera despegar sus labios de los de ella, que ahora se inundaban de besos más tranquilos que trataban de aliviar las magulladuras de ambos, pero sus lenguas remolineaban, en una danza frenética.

Finalmente, la mensajera vio el cuerpo desnudo del legionario, mordiéndose levemente el labio. Era bronceado, atlético, lleno de cicatrices como el de ella, sentía la lujuria correr por su sangre ante las miradas de ella. Mientras se besaban, paseaba sus dedos por el torso desnudo de Vulpes, hasta llegar a su miembro.

—Vulpes —gimió la mensajera, arqueándose, haciendo que sus caderas rozaran contra su pene—… Se me acaba de ocurrir un pequeño reto… —finalizó, presionando aún más fuerte, realizando movimientos.

Él le miró a los ojos, eran dos pequeños océanos de misterios, naufragios y pecado. Gimió en susurro con los movimientos de ella, su cuerpo tenía ansias de ella, toda su alma le añoraba. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que la mensajera le deseara, ella veía al mundo como parte de su juego. Vulpes, que aún tenía la navaja en mano, no dudó en realizarle otro pequeño corte en el hombro derecho, que también succionó, provocando pequeñas risas y gemidos de parte de ella, que seguía estimulándole.

—¿Qué clase de reto? —ronroneó, besando la herida abierta, llenándose los labios con su deliciosa sangre.

Ella le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en el pecho, y trató de empujarle.

—Recuéstate. —ella le volvía a ordenar al hombre más temido de la legión, lo estaba manipulando como si se tratase de una marioneta. Su voz era juguetona, una invitación a que Vulpes accediera.

—Estúpida de mierda—él se alzó, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus pechos—, ¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenarme?

La mensajera miró ambas manos de Vulpes, aplastándole, sentía sus pezones duros aprisionados. Entonces le sonrió.

—La mensajera número seis—lanzó un gemido que sonaba fingido—. Y anda, mierda, que te conviene.

Ella no conocía el dolor, mucho menos el miedo, _esta puta sólo se deja llevar por la lujuria_. Al igual que él. El maestro Frumentarii había descendido a un infierno de placer a su lado. Vulpes terminó accediendo a sus órdenes.

La mensajera se sentó en sus piernas, con un pequeño quejido, las mordidas de Vulpes habían comenzado a doler. Le sonrió ampliamente y sus manos jugaron con los testículos, ejerciendo presión en ellos. Estaba a merced de ella, que agachó su cabeza frente a su miembro. Pasó su lengua por el labio superior. Él iba a explotar, ella estaba a punto de chupársela, pero hacía larga la espera… Ella estaba jugando con sus instintos, jodiendo su cabeza para hacer que le desease más, más, más.

Entonces, ella lamió lentamente, desde los testículos hasta la cabeza, saboreando cada rincón y depositó un pequeño beso en la punta, sus ojos chocaron de nuevo. Mierda. Escupió su miembro.

— _Oh, gran Vulpes Inculta_ —lamió su punta, saboreándola, antes de continuar. Vulpes cerró los ojos ante el estímulo, a pesar del sarcasmo en su voz, le gustaba la forma en cómo pronunciaba su nombre—, Quiero chupártela toda—entonces, emitió una pequeña risa—, te _reto_ a que puedo hacerlo.

Introdujo el miembro en su boca, bajando lentamente, lo más que podía, soportando las arcadas, una de sus manos guiaba el movimiento. Vulpes no tenía palabras, por primera vez. Sus estímulos se dispararon abruptamente, lo que las esclavas hacían con asco y lágrimas en los ojos, la mensajera lo disfrutaba. Él intentó callar sus gemidos, pero no lo consiguió. Realizaba chupadas profundas que poco a poco se iban haciendo más rápidas, paseando igualmente su lengua por toda la extensión de su pene. En varios momentos, se quitó el cabello rubio de la cara, para poder mirar al legionario a los ojos y entonces, introducirse profundamente. Vulpes la tomó del cabello, provocándole tragar más hondo, aunque realmente no necesitaba hacerlo, sólo quería sentir algo de control.

La caliente boca de la mensajera hacía que su corazón se acelerase. Pequeños espasmos le invadieron, estaba a punto de correrse, y ella seguía dándole placer, clavando sus azules ojos en los de él. Sin embargo, ella pareció darse cuenta y se separó lentamente, dejando que un pequeño hilo de saliva los uniese, el cual cortó relamiéndose los labios y limpiándose con la mano.

—Me gusta tu sabor, Vulpes Inculta. —admitió, jadeando, necesitó un poco de aire.

—Deja de fingir, mensajera de mierda. _Admite que me deseas_ —le gruñó, lo único que quería era recibir la maldita respuesta, con eso sería suficiente para alcanzar el mayor de los placeres.

Pero ella no se lo iba a dar tan rápido.

—Bien, gané mi propio reto— _por qué sonríe_. Una sonrisa de lujuria, burla, triunfo. Vulpes estaba cada vez más impresionado con la mensajera, cada vez más convencido de que era el puto demonio hecho mujer—. Me toca elegir—se llevó su mano a su entrepierna, aún sentada en Vulpes, frente a su miembro—… Fóllame, Vulpes. Fóllame cómo te plazca.

Las palabras hicieron sonreír maliciosamente a Vulpes, no había obtenido su respuesta, pero eso se le acercaba. Estaba seguro de que la mensajera pronto se cansaría de su juego de dominación. Era su turno.

—Voy a castigar toda tu puta degeneración. —masculló, jadeante. La mensajera fue cómplice de su gesto.

Vulpes se sentó en la cama, para buscar los labios de la mensajera. No se cansaba de besarle apasionadamente, de probar su excitación, acto seguido, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurró fríamente lo más degenerado que le llegó a la mente:

_—ponte en cuatro._

Ella chasqueó la lengua y obedeció, con una enorme sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. Volteando e hincándose, dejando al legionario una vista completa de su trasero y su espalda, igualmente atiborrada de cicatrices.

Pegó su blanco trasero contra él y lo azotó fuertemente, haciéndola curvar la espalda. Vulpes aprovechó para agarrarla con una mano del cabello, mientras la otra presionó la parte central de su espina dorsal, obligándole a quedar en esa posición.

La mensajera se quejó, soltando un suspiro.

— _coitus more ferarum…_ debí imaginarlo. —trató de voltear hacia Vulpes, pero la posición se lo impedía.

—¿Oh? ¿Con qué alguien está familiarizada con el término? —jaló su cabello, provocándole un pequeño grito de dolor.

Vulpes, con cierta precisión, hizo que su miembro rozara la integridad de su vulva, frotándose contra su clítoris, lo que provocó un fuerte gemido en la mensajera. Por fín, el control era suyo.

—Implórame, puta—respingó Vulpes, entre dientes—. Ruégame de nuevo que te la meta.

Quitó la mano de su espalda, para propinarle un sonoro azote en su trasero, deshaciendo la posición de curva en la que se encontraba. Volvió a darle una nalgada, aún más fuerte.

—No te di permiso de descansar, arquéate.

La mensajera bufó, sin obedecer, ganándose otro azote, con toda la fuerza del legionario, al mismo tiempo que jalaba su cabello de forma que le hizo chillar un poco. Se arqueó de nuevo, sosteniéndose sobre sus codos. Vulpes sonrió, acarició su trasero y volvió a rozar su miembro en ella.

—buena chica. Ahora, pídeme que te folle. —pasó la mano libre por su espalda, rasguñándola.

—mierda, pero si ya te lo había pedido. —protestó entre pequeños jadeos.

—Vuélvelo a hacer. —hundió más sus uñas, hasta que se mancharon de sangre.

La espalda de la mensajera ardía.

—Puta madre—escupió, con un tono de voz molesto—. Fóllame Vulpes, fóllame duro como un puto animal. Tómame, poséeme. —al final, habló con lujuria en sus palabras, que poco a poco se convirtieron en un pesado suspiro.

Vulpes descargó un último azote.

—¿Me deseas, puta?

No pudo ver cómo la mujer rodaba los ojos ante su pregunta.

—Vulpes Inculta, te deseo. —a la mensajera le costó trabajo gesticular sus palabras, se estaba hundiendo en un mar de placer con los roces de Vulpes, pero también de dolor, fascinada con la forma en que ejercía su dominación—. Siempre te he deseado, y quería comprobar si compartíamos la misma sensación. Y no me equivoqué. Te deseo, con una mierda, ahora castiga mi degeneración, _fóllame_.

La penetró violentamente, disfrutando de sus estrechas paredes y su humedad, llegando hasta lo más profundo de ella, quién no dejaba de jadear. Los movimientos que realizó se tornaron rápidos, descargando toda su furia y sed de dominación. Por un momento, Vulpes Inculta se entregó completamente a sus instintos carnales, recluyéndose de cualquier cognición.

La tienda se ahogó en gemidos de ambos y el sonido de la carne de la mensajera chocando violentamente contra él, con cada embestida agresiva. Sangre caliente recorría la espalda de la mensajera, producto de rasguños, quién no dejaba de gritar su nombre entre jadeos.

Seguía tirando de su cabello con una mano, obligándole a erguir su cabeza, mientras que con la otra colmaba sus pechos y nalgas con pequeños azotes, recordándole lo puta y degenerada que era.

Terminó dentro de ella, casi al mismo en que la mensajera gritó por última vez su nombre, anunciando que había llegado a un intenso orgasmo, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran.

Minutos después, Vulpes se hallaba recostado, aún jadeante, con una mano en el trasero de la mensajera, quién estaba recargada en su pecho, dibujando pequeños círculos y sonriendo. La visión de su espalda era satisfactoria, parecía que había estado en un campo de batalla.

Ella subió su cabeza para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios.

—Joder, vaya que si estoy en un puto trono de privilegios.

Con aquellas palabras, Vulpes se sintió aún más intrigado por ella, odiaba la decisión en sus ojos, odiaba que no le tuviese miedo, odió haberle rogado por una estúpida respuesta. Sin embargo, ese odio tan momentáneo, sólo hizo que su obsesión se volviera más enfermiza.


End file.
